El tren de las 8:30
by Heimball
Summary: Una mirada suya , hacia que aquella ruda chica flaqueara y su mundo se derrumbara , su corazon parecia que s esalia de su pecho por lo rapido que latia
1. Chapter 1

El tren de las 8:30 .

Como cada mañana en la ciudad de Tokio , una chica esperaba el tren para ir al instituto , la chica que estaba revisando unos mensajes en su teléfono era rubia , con el pelo amarrado en cuatro coletas , con los ojos verdes esmeralda y con un cuerpo muy bien definido , la chica perfecta según todos los hombre que la veían , su nombre es Sabaku no Temari , y como mencione antes estaba esperando el tren a las 8:15 como cada mañana hacia , cuando sono el aviso de llegada del tren , guardo su teléfono y se dispuso a subir en el . Llevaba unos 10 minutos de trayecto cuando empezó a sentir mariposas en el estomago , al llegar ala siguiente parada eran las 8:30 y fue cuando el subió , un chico alto de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta , con mirada aburrida , con un cuerpo bien definido . Como siempre el se apoyo en la pared al lado de la puerta del tren mirando por la ventana , con los audífonos puestos y las manos metidas en los bolsillos , para Temari cada mañana era la misma rutina , aburrida y pesada , pero ella podía decir y no sabe bien el motivo , el ver a ese chico todas las mañanas desde lo lejos le hacia parecer que el dia no seria tan pesado , ya que a la vuelta también lo veía , excepto los martes y jueves , que no sabia por que nunca lo veía a la vuelta , para su desgracia su alegría terminaba cuando llegaba a la segunda parada desde la subida del chico , ella tenia que bajar , pero algo paso esta vez , ella estaba parada emfrente de la puerta lista para bajar cuando algo paso , el clavo sus ojos negros en los de ella durante apenas 3 segundos para después volver a desviar su mirada , Temari sintió una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo durante ese tiempo y se ruburizo de tal marera que cuando las puertas se abrieron salió corriendo y choco con alguien y siguió corriendo asta doblar en una de las esquinas y se apoyo de espaldas en una de las paredes quedo escondida de la vista del chico ,al apoyarse en la pared se puso una mano en el pecho y respiro ondo , de verdad eso mucho para ella .

20 minutos mas tarde estaba cruzando las puertas de la escuela femenina Konoha en donde ella asistia , en la entrada sus 4 amigas la esperaban .

-Hasta que por fin llegas Temari – decía Tenten , una chica de cabello castaño oscuro , ojos del mismo color y un buen cuerpo .

-Estabamos preocupadas por ti Temari-chan – decía Hinata un a chica de ojos aperlados y cabello azulado , algo timida de buen cuerpo también .

-Seguro que estuvo con ese chico del tren – decía Ino , una chica de cabello rubio y de ojos azules , de buen cuerpo también .

-Vamos no la molestes , yo lo encuentro muy romantico – decía Skura , una chica de pelo rosado y ojos verdes con un buen cuerpo también .

-No sean ridículas no me gusta ese chico – dijo cruzándose de brazos y con un leve rubor en la cara .

-¿Quién dijo que te gustaba ? – decía en un tono picaro – eso quiere decir – todas ser llevaron una mano a la boca y exclamaron a la vez .

-¡ Que de verdad te gusta !- dijeron todas embelesadas .

-No no sean ridículas , como puede gustarme ese chico – se cruza de brazos y se voltea para que no vean su sonrojo – nisiquiera lo conozco …. Además si me gustas tampoco seria la gran cosa verdad – decía mirándolas de reojo .

-¿Que no seria la gran cosa ? – dicen todas exaltadas

- Te hemos presentado a un monton de chicos y no le hiciste casa a ninguno – decía Sakura .

-No creo que fuera para tanto – decía Temari mirándolas .

-Recordemos – dijo Tenten – que fue lo que paso con Sasori ?

-Ese tarado Me toco el trasero y le di su escarmiento – dijo orgullosa de sus acciones y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho .

-Lo mandaste 3 dias al hospital Temari - decía Ino recordando como Sasori le gritaba que no quería volver a ver a esa chica nunca mas .

-Sigamos – dijo Tenten – Deidara … ?

-Ese maldito , trato de besarme , también recibió su merecido – decía molesta .

-Creo que ahora tiene que llevar muelas postizas – decía Ino recordando la combersacion en el dentista cuando lo encontró – decía que no entendías el arte del amor y no quiere saber mas de ti …

-Itachi ? – decía Tenten de nuevo .

-Esa estuvo bueno – decía Temari con una mirada y sonrisa macabra -

-Le arranco la coleta y le pateo los …. bueno ya saben – decía de nuevo Ino recordando como Itachi la gritaba en la peluquería deciendo que esa chica era una lunática .

-Sakura solto un suspiro – después de eso los chicos al oir el nombre de Temari salian corriendo .

-Hmp .. – decía orgullosa y se mete en la escuela –

-Tenemos que ir con ella hoy en el tren y ayudarla – decía Ino de brazos cruzados mirando como Temari entarba en la escuela , a lo que las demás también asienten a la vez con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados .


	2. Chapter 2

Tocaron las 6:30 de la tarde , como era costumbre , Temari salió hacia la estación en donde tomaria el tren para ir a su casa , pero algo no encajaba bien esta vez …

-¿Me pueden decir que hacen aquí ? – decía Temari con un venita marcada en la frente apunto de explotar si no le daban una respuesta .

-¿ No te lo dijimos antes ? - dijo Ino con los brazos cruzados – te acompañaríamos a ver a ese chico que tanto te gusta y te ayudaremos a conquistarlo – termino de decir a lo que el grupo de chicas asintió con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en Temari .

-Hagan lo que quieran … - dijo en un suspiro .

Estuvieron esperando un rato unos 10 minutos aproximadamente asta que por fin dieron la señal de que el tren estaba apunto de llegar , cuando llego subieron e inmediatamente el grupo de chicas menos Temari empezaron a buscar al chico en el que Temari esta interesada , había un monton de gente pero pocos chicos de sus edad , casi todos eran adultos que salian del trabajo o estudiantes de escuela , pasado un rato dieron la tarea por finalizada sin ningún resultado exitoso …

-¿Tu no lo ves Temari ? – le pregunto Sakura a su amiga pero esta no le izo caso y mantenía la mirada clavada en un lugar en concreto y además por alguna razón estaba un tanto nerviosa - ¿Temari ? – la llamo de nuevo pero con el mismo resultado de antes , asta que por fin vio la causa de sus nervios , allí estaba , ese chico alto y de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta – ya veo – pensó la pelirrosa – se movio un momento hacia su amiga Ino y le susurro – Ino ya encontré al chico que le gusta a Temari – le dijo en un susurro .

-¿Enserio , quien es ? – le respondió también en un susurro , su amiga lo señalo , al verlo a Ino le recorrió un escalofrio por la espalda – es guapísimo – dijo incrédula – además ¿ viste que cuerpazo tiene ? – dijo sonriendo y un poco ruborizada –

-Hay no … - pensó Sakura – conozco esa mirada … - pero era demasía do tarde Ino se había lenvantado de su asiento y se dirigía hacia el chico – Ino … - pensaba preocupada por las acciones de su amiga .

Temari estaba viendo al chico , metida en su mundo de fantasia en donde ella y el estaban en el tren yendo juntos a sus casa mientras que ella descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y el le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo mientras estaban tomados de la mano susurrandose cuanto se amaban , pero su fantasia se esfumo como una nube de polvo al ver como Ino se hacercaba a el y comenzaba a hablarle con una sonrisa en los labios " calma Temari ella solo quiere ayudarte " pensaba para tranquilizarse , pero la tranquildad se esfumo al cabo de escasos segundos " pero como haga algo imprudente , como intente quedárselo para ella se armara una muy gorda " pensaba fulminadola con la mirada y clavando la uñas en el asiento mientras miraba la escena .

-Hola – salido Ino sonriéndole –

El chico solo se limito a mover un poco la cabeza para quedar frente a ella y verla a la cara , pero no quito su mirada de aburrimiento – hola … - se limito a decir solamente .

Cuando el chico la vio , a Ino le recorrió otro escafrio mas grande que el de antes y algo como mariposas surgieron en su estomago – esto … ¿tomas siempre este tren para ir a tu casa ? – le pregunto con una sonrisa que siempre le funcionaba a la hora de conquistar a un chico .

-Si … - dijo sin cambiar su expresión de la cara .

" Demonios " pensba frustrada " ¿Por qué no le afecto mi sonrisa ? siempre que la hago tengo alos chicos comiendo de mi mano " seguía pensando y se mordió el labio inferior " tranquila " respiro ondo y pregunto de nuevo con la misma sonrisa - ¿ me dirias tu nombre ? .

-No .. – respondió fríamente ..

-¿ P .. por que ? – " este chico .. no es como los otros , lo normal seria que ya me hubiera dado su nombre y su numero de celular cuando le sonrrei " .

-Por que no te conozco .. – repodio el .

-Bueno estoy preguntándote para que nos conozcamos - dijo sonriente y ¿nerviosa?

-Dime tu primero tu nombre y yo te dire el mio después ..

-Me llamo Ino Yamanaka , mucho gusto - dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa .

-Nara Shikamaru .. – dijo fríamente mirándola a los ojos .

- Mucho gusto – dijo sonriendo - ¿ En que parada bajas ?

-En la anterior …

-¿ Y por que no bajaste ? – pregunto dudosa .

- Por que estaba hablando contigo y no me di cuenta de que paro el tren - dijo un poco molesto .

- Oh ya veo jeje - reia nerviosa - ¿ tienes celular ? – le pregunto sonriendo " no dejare de preguntarle con esta sonrisa asta que caiga a mis pies " .

-Si ..

-¿Me lo pasarías ?

-No ..

- Ya veo el mismo codigo de antes , yo te doy el mio y tu me das el tuyo ¿no ? – el solo asiente – bueno anota – dice sacando su teléfono y el chico saco el suyo – 435694 , ese es el mio , y el tuyo .

-485924 – dijo el .

-Bien – le sonríe – podríamos juntarnos un dia ¿ no te parece ? ..

-Supongo que si ..

- Genial - guarda su teléfono – y dime – se apoya su lado sugentando su porta folios con las dos manos a la altura de las rodillas - ¿ tienes algún hobbie ? .

-¿ Hobbies ? – dijo rascándose la nariz con el dedo índice – no se … dormir supongo y jugar al básquet …

-¿Juegas al básquet ? – pregunto sorprendida .

-Eso dige ..

- Baya , yo también juego , ¿ en que posición juegas ? – le pregunto mirándolo " es hermoso " pensaba la chica .

-Ala derecha ..

- Yo también – dijo sorprendida – tenemos cosas en común ..

-Supongo …¿en donde bajas tu ?

-En la parada que sigue .

-Bueno será mejor ir bajando - dijo parándose y encaminándose a la puerta –

-¿bajaras aquí ?

-Si , asi tomare el tren que viene y solo tendre que hacer dos paradas mas ..

Todo el grupo bajo , pero por puertas distintas .

-Bueno nos vemos - dijo Shikamaru comenzando a caminar .

-¿Eh ? espera – lo toma de la mano para que no se vaya , con el contacto siente nuevo esas nauseas – te presentare a mis amigas - dijo sonriendo y tirando de el , cuando llegaron a donde estaban las chicas ella hablo – chicas – las llamo – el es Shikamaru Nara , nos conocimos en el tren , ¿ verdad Shika ?.

-¿ Shika.. ?- pregunto extrañado el chico .

-Hola soy Sakura Haruno mucho gusto – se presento sonriendo .

-Tambien puedes llamarla frentona – dijo Ino burlona .

-Maldita puerca .. – murmuraba por lo bajo la pelirrosa .

-Yo soy Tenten – dijo sonriendo .

-Y.. yo soy Hinata Hyuga – dijo le peliazul algo timida .

-¿Hyuga ? – pregunto algo sorprendido –

-Si – dijo la aludida

-¿La conoces ? – pregunto Ino

-A ella no , a su primo , ¿Neji no ? – ella asiente sonriendo – si lo conozco va conmigo a clase . ¿Y tu ? – le pregunto a Temari –

- Sa .. Sabaku no Temari – dijo algo ruborizada .

- Mucho gusto - dijo sonriéndole –

-I..igualmente – dijo desbiando la mirada a otro lugar para que no vea su sonrrojo .

Sonrrio de nuevo pero viéndola con algo de ternura .

-¿Qué pasa ? – dijo Temari .

-¿Eh ? nada , nada , disculpa me quede pensativo , solo es eso – respiro ondo y después siguió – bueno fue un placer conocerlas , pero me tengo que ir , si no perderé el autobús .

-¿ Pero no digiste que tomarias el próximo tren ? – dijo Ino algo fastidiada " no , yo que quería quedarme con el mas tiempo " pensaba decepcionada .

-Si pero el bus es mas rápido – suspiro – bueno fue un placer , nos vemos .

-Si , te llamare para que nos juntemos un dia de estos – dijo Ino mostrándole el celular .

Shikamaru se limito a asentir y se marcho del lugar , cuando lo perdieron de vista , empezaron a hablar .

-Que buen ojo tienes Temari – decía Tenten – es educado , atractivo y con buen cuerpo jaja .

-Es cierto – dijo Sakura – pero Ino ¿ como nos juntaremos con el si no sabemos nada de el ?

-Jeje tengo su celular – dijo alegre – lo llamare y el fin de semana no sjuntaremos con el para ir a algún sitio .

-" Esa perra … seguro que lo quiere para el " – pensaba molesta Temari – " pero no me rendiré , ese chico será mio "

- " Creo que Shika es demasiado hombre para Temari , será mio " – pensó con decisión Ino .

Ambas cruzaron sus miradas y se desafiaron con la mirada , desde luego esto era el inicio de una guerra , una guerra que ninguna esta dispuesta a perder .


	3. Chapter 3

Era sábado , hacia un calor que partía la tierra , y como era costumbre Temari e Hinata estaban en la heladería sentadas intentado refrescarse un poco .

Temari – dijo Hinata – te veo preocupada ¿te encuentras bien ?

Claro que si – dijo irónica – para al única vez que consigo enamorarme de un chico , viene Ino diciendo que me ayudaría y me sale con que se lo quiere ligar ella , si estoy estupendamente bien – dice molesta e irónica a la vez mientras devoraba su helado de forma feroz –

Pero Ino-chan no quiere quitártelo – se detuvo y recordó lo sucedido en el tren – bueno si , pero no te desanimes , en la estación cuando te vio te sonrió solo a ti y a Ino-chan no , eso ya es un gran paso aunque fuera una pequeña acción – dijo tratando de animarla –

Pero el es mayor que yo creo … el dijo que iba la misma clase que tu primo , es como dos años mayor que yo – dijo desanimada – nunca se fijaría en una chica menor que el .

Es cierto – Hinata quedo pensando un rato asta que de repente se levanto de su asiento de golpe – ¡Ya esta !

¿Q…Que pasa ? – dijo agarrada a la mesa tratando de mantener el equilibrio .

El dijo que era compañero de mi primo Neji - dijo alegre y con una gran sonrisa –

¿Y ? – dijo Temari confusa –

¿¡Como que y! – dijo molesta y después paso a explicarle – si es amigo de mi primo , de seguro el sabrá cosas sobre el , sus gustos , comidas favoritas y mas cosas , vamos – dijo dejando el dinero de los helados sobre la mesa y tomando a su amiga de la mano –

¿A dónde vamos ? – pregunto Temari siendo arrastrada –

¿No es obvio?, vamos a ver a mi primo y sacarle información sobre Shikamaru –kun – dijo alegre , Temari trato de protestar pero el tirón de su amiga se lo impidió y no pudo decir nada en todo el camino .

Cuando los tirones cesaron y pudo tomar aliento , se dio cuenta de en donde estaba , una gran mansión , con un hermoso jadín y arboles florecidos por todos lados .

Oye Hinata –dijo Temari - ¿aquí vive tu primo ?

Si – dijo ella – vamos – dijo tomando su mano y caminando hacia la entrada en donde dos guardas de seguridad las detuvieron –

Disculpen señoritas pero no pueden pasar- dijo un guardia –

Pero … - trato de decir Hinata pero fue interrumpida por el mismo guardia –

Les voy a tener que pedir que se vayan – dijo de nuevo , pero fue interrumpido por otro guardia –

¡Idiota ! – dijo otro guardia caminando hacia ellos – ella es Hyuga Hinata , la sobrina de Hizashi-sama – dijo retándolo y después les hablo a ellas – discúlpelo Hinata-sama , es nuevo y no la conoce .

Perdone mi ignorancia señorita Hyuga-sama – se disculpaba el guardia –

No se preocupen – dijo amablemente –

Por cierto – le dijo el guardia - ¿Qué la trae por aquí ?

Veníamos a ver a mi primo – dijo ella –

Entiendo , pase por favor - dijo cediéndole el paso –

Gracias – dijo mientras pasaba e ingresaba a la mansión , al entrar un hombre muy parecido a su padre , su gemelo para ser exactos los recibió –

Hola Hinata – dijo el hombre – ¿como estas?

Bien Hizashi-sama –saludo ella - ella es Temari una amiga –dijo presentado a su amiga -

Mucho gusto señorita – dijo sonriéndole –

Igualmente señor – dijo ella nerviosa –

Me imagino que viniste a ver a Neji - dijo el –

Si , me gustaría hablar con el – dijo Hinata –

Entiendo , bueno el esta arriba , en su habitación – dijo indicándole las escaleras – por cierto ¿Cómo esta tu padre ?

Decepcionado porque no lo visita – dijo recordando las rabietas de se padre –

Jajaja ya me lo imagino , si tengo que ir a verlo – el hombre suspiro – bueno , no las interrumpa mas suban . – dijo cediéndoles el paso –

Gracias – dijo Hinata mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras , una vez estaban la puerta de la habitación de Neji , Hinata toco la puerta.

Adelante – se escucho desde adentro -

Abrió la puerta lentamente y entro poco a poco – Buenas tarde Neji-onisan –

Hola Hinata – escucho ella , pero lo raro fue que no escucho solo una voz , sino dos , cuando ella trato de buscar al dueño de la segunda voz , se llevo tal sorpresa que quedo con la boca abierta .

Temari por su parte entro tras Hinata pero al ver a la persona que estaba hay se quedo en shock y su mente solo pudo formular una palabra - _**¡Shikamaru ! . **_

_**Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta , quise hacer la situación típica de los animes , una chica de secundaria se enamora de un chica mayor que ella , asi que hice que Shikamaru al igual que todos los chicos del grupo , que mas adelante saldrán , tendrán2 años mas que la chicas , eso será un poco mas interensante jeje ^^ …. Creo ¬¬ **_


	4. Chapter 4

¿Que hacia el hay ?¿por que estaba hay ?¿por que Shikamaru estaba hay con el primo de Hinata ?Esas eran las únicas palabras que en ese momento la mente de Temari era capaz de procesar , su corazón latía a una velocidad impresionante y su sangre corría por todo su cuerpo , los nervios se apoderaban de ella asta que una voz la saco de su trance .

¿Hinata y Temari verdad ? disculpadme pero soy algo olvidadizo con los nombres – decía Shikamaru tratando de recordar el nombre de las chicas .

Si – respondió Hinata .

**¡Se acuerda de mi nombre ! ** - pensaba alegre y feliz Temari.

Hola de nuevo – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo –

Las conoces – pregunto Neji extrañado ante la situación .

Si , las conocí el otro día en la estación de trenes , bueno más bien me las presento una chica de su grupo creo que se llamaba – se cruza de brazos y se pone a meditar o tratar de recordar a la chica – nada , se me olvido su nombre .

Ino- chan – le recordó Hinata –

Cierto Ino – por fin recordó pero después suspiro con resignación- pero es una pesada - saca su celular y selecciona al bandeja de entrada de los mensajes - mira – le muestra su celular a Neji mostrándole los casi 200 mensajes que le mando en la semana .

Wau … hay mucho crédito gastada hay , ¿leiste alguno? – pregunto .

No , bueno solo los 20 primeros ,seria muy problemático leerlos todos .

Si es típico de ti – dijo Neji mirándolo de reojo .

Por cierto – hablo Hinata - ¿Qué haces aquí Shikamaru-kun ?.

Estamos haciendo un trabajo de historia – dijo el chico .

Seguro que os exigen mucho , están apunto de entrar en la universidad – decía Hinata.

Demasiado diría yo – dijo Shikamaru con un tono cansado –

Mira el lado bueno , solo faltan 2 meses y terminamos – hablo Neji .

¿Temari? - le hablo Shikamaru –

¿Si?- dijo la chica .

¿Estas bien ? , te veo muy callada – le hablo Shikamaru de nuevo .

No tranquilo estoy bien .

¿Por que no salimos ?- propuso Neji – llevamos encerrados desde la mañana aquí , nos merecemos un descanso , ¿no crees Shikamaru ? .

Claro por que no .

Pero ¿los cuatro juntos ? – pregunto Hinata .

Claro – respondió Neji – cuantos mas mejor .

Cierto – le apoyo Shikamaru .

**¿Salir los cuatro ? ¿será como una cita ? no puede ser , es muy repentino , ni siquiera hemos hablado casi ,¡ no puede ser ¡ **- pensaba Temari ante la situación que acaba de surgir .

Podríamos ir al cine – propuso Shikamaru – estrenaron una película nuevo el jueves pasado .

Si será divertido – dijo Hinata .

Vamos entonces - Neji se levanta de su asiento seguido por Shikamaru y se encaminaron hacia la puerta .

Shikamaru al ver que Temari no reaccionaba , debido a su " discusión mental " decidió actuar y … la tomo de la mano – vamos nos quedamos atrás .

S..si - es lo único que temari pudo decir antes de sucumbir a su mundo de ensueño al notar el contacto de la mano de Shikamaru con la suya .

Y como si de una corriente marina se tratara , Temari se dejo llevar por Shikamaru , hacia …. ¡que mas da , estaba tomada de la mano de Shikamaru !


	5. Chapter 5

Legaron al centro comercial , ya saben , el gran centro comercial , cines , compras , comida rápida , recreativos , vamos un paraíso para cualquier joven que quiera pasar un día de diversión . El grupo llego al lugar , era un día estupendo en todos los sentidos , el cielo despejado , un sol radiante y una brisa refrescante para mejorarlo más aún , Hinata llegaba al lado de su primo , charlando animadamente , Neji era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que había visto a Hinata o más bien había charlado con Hinata con completa fluidez sin que esta tartamudee o se quede muda por la vergüenza , mientras tanto la otra pareja venía caminando y charlando , conociéndose mutuamente e intercambiando opiniones sobre absurdos temas como , si era más cómodo un pantalón largo o uno corto para hacer deporte , como dije temas absurdos , pero lo más llamativo era que … en ningún momento se soltaron de la mano , si los dos habían estado caminando casi media hora sin soltarse de la mano , es más … tenían los dedos enlazados los unos con los del otro , cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son una parejita de enamorados . Temari deseaba que ese camino nunca terminase , seamos sinceros , cuando alguien estar tomada de la mano del chico que le gusta , pero todo lo bueno acaba ¿o no ? .

¿Cuál elegimos ? – pregunto Neji cuando llegaron a las taquillas .

Cualquiera – dijo Shikamaru .

Me da igual – hablo Temari .

Entonces veamos esa – Hinata señaló una película " besos de otoño " .

¿Romántica ? – dijo Neji mirando el título .

Si … me encantan las románticas – dijo la chica con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas .

Pidamos las entradas ento… - pero Shikamaru fue interrumpido .

¡ Hey ¡ ¡ Shikamaru , Neji dattebayo ! – grito una voz desde atrás .

A Hinata se le detuvo el corazón al escuchar ese característico " dattebayo " sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo y su voz se entrecorto y su mundo empezó a darle vueltas , se atrevió a darse la vuelta y … lo vió , un chico alto , rubio y de ojos azules , un cuerpo atractivo y una sonrisa radiante – Na .. Na..Naruto-kun – dijo con esfuerzo la chica .

**Hay no** – pensaron Shikamaru y Neji a la vez al ver los síntomas , rubor excesivo , nerviosismo de clase alta y ojos con la vista nublada , si era obvio , el desmayo sucedería en , tres , dos , uno … y sucedió , Hinata cayó pero como estos casos eran comunes cuando Naruto anda cerca ambos estaban acostumbrados y la detuvieron a tiempo , más bien Neji la atrapo , Shikamaru estaba muy ocupado con la mano de Temari .

¿Por qué le pasa eso ? -pregunto Naruto extrañado.

Será idiota –dijeron los tres entre dientes , hasta Temari a simple vista se dio cuenta de la situación .

Por cierto que ¿Qué hacen aquí ? – pregunto el rubio

Veníamos a ver una película – respondió Neji .

Ya veo – mira a Shikamaru y Temari - ¿ella es tu novia Shikamaru ?

Ambos se ruborizaron al escuchar eso , pero hay estaba Shikamaru para salvar la situación - es una buena amiga , solo estamos tomados de la mano , como buenos amigos – dice sonriendo .

Temari al escuchar la repuesta de Shikamaru sonrió , tenía razón , solo eran amigos que se tomaban de la mano , ¿qué había de malo en eso ? .

Bueno , vamos todos juntos – dijo Naruto sonriendo .

Qué remedio – habló Neji con resignación .

Aunque … creo haber visto a Tenten dentro del cine hace un rato – dijo el rubio mirando de reojo a Neji .

No perdamos tiempo pues – hablo con decisión el Hyuga y entro en el lugar mirando en todas las direcciones .

¿Acaso a Neji …? - pregunto Temari mirando a Shikamaru .

Si – respondió el Nara – está enamorado de Tenten .

Y ella también está enamorada de el – afirmó Temari .

¿Enserio? – peguntó el chico – vaya … bueno ahora depende de ellos darse cuenta .

Ambos se miraron y sorieron al verse , mientras tanto Naruto zarandeaba de un lado a otro a Hinata tratando de despertarla .

¡ Vamos ! – se escuchó el grito de Neji desde adentro .

Será mejor ir , no nos conviene hacerlo enfadar – dijo Shikamaru al grupo .

Todos entraron al lugar , Shikamaru y Temari tomados de la mano como una pareja de novios feliz y Naruto … como un médico retirando cuerpos de un campo de batalla , llevando a Hinata a rastras asta dentro del lugar .

**Bueno es lo que hay , puede que esta haciendo la salida del grupo un poco larga y pesada , pero tengan paciencia ¿ si ? , también puse algo de Naruhina y Nejiten , el Naruhina me lo pidió una lectora y hay esta , el Neji ten … pónganse en el lugar de Neji , solo y sin pareja mientras todos están dentro divirtiéndose no no , todos con pareja y felices jaaj ^^U , bueno con respecto a las contis , estoy con las clases y no tengo casi tiempo pero escribo cuando puedo , solo les pido paciencia y no dejen de leer . **

**Gracias a todos ! Nos vemos en la próxima contii ! Chao !**


	6. Chapter 6

Paso un mes desde la salida al cine , todos como era de esperar estaban metidos en su mundo de estudio . Temari , al igual que todos los alumnos de instituto de Japón de su edad , estaba concentrada en sus exámenes ya que a nadie le gusta estudiar en verano . Cada vez que se sentaba en su escritorio para encarar los libros miraba su calendario con una fecha marcada en el , cada vez que la miraba no podía evitar soltar un suspiro …

-Ya falta poco …. – se repetía mentalmente –

Pasaron dos días y por fin la peor temporada del año pasó , los exámenes terminaron y todas las alumnas del instituto estaban más relajadas , o eso parecía …

-¡Tenemos que decidir qué hará nuestra clase! – decía la delegada del curso golpeando la mesa firmemente mirando a todas sus compañeras con mirada severa.

- Salimos de los exámenes y ahora esto … - decía Ino desganada .

- Pero que dices Ino – interrumpió Tenten – el festival escolar es la mejor celebración del año –

-Cierto Ino-chan – hablo Hinata – es muy divertido , nos disfrazamos y hacemos cosas muy divertidas .

-Si lo ves a si , pueden que tengan razón … pero que puede haber de diferente este año – comentaba en un tono aburrido – es lo mismo , actividades , trabajar y al final un baile, se hace aburrido …

- ¡Depende de cómo hagas esas actividades!- grito la delegada – este año haremos una cafetería – le decía a la clase mientras lo escribía en el pizarrón –

- ¿Un café? pero eso está muy visto … - cuestionó Temari desde su asiento –

-Lo se , pero el nuestro será diferente , haremos un café de Maids - dijo la delegada clavando la tiza en el pizarrón indicando el nombre de su cafetería _**" Love Maid "**__ ._

-¡¿Eh ? – grito toda la clase al unisono .

- Pero … ¿tendremos que decirlo? – pregunto Temari –

-¡Claro que si ! – sonó la firme voz de la delegada – todas las Maids del mundo lo dicen –

- S-si , pero las que trabajan de eso … - intervino Hinata –

- Sera más realista a sí ….

- Me niego a decirlo – pensó toda la clase .

-¡ Bienvenido a casa amo!- le dijeron al unisono Ino y Temari a un par de clientes que entraban a su " cafetería " .

Lo que se dice cafetería es más bien su salón decorado con elementos de cafeterías , cortinas , mesas , cuadros , escenografía del teatro y más cosas por el estilo . Al final terminaron haciéndolo , no le agradaba la idea de tener que decirle " bienvenido a casa amo " a cualquier pervertido de preparatoria , adulto o anciano que entrara , porque todo el mundo , más bien casi todos los hombres menos los que ivan con su pareja estaban más concentrados en las maids que en su café . Temari se retiraba a una zona del aula que estaba separada por un pared de tergopol en donde Hinata preparaba los cafes junto a Sakura .

-Estoy harta de esto , todos los hombre que entra me miran el escote o las piernas … - dijo en un tono molesto la rubia –

- Bueno Temari-chan , tendrás que aguantarlo por hoy , además te ves bien – comento Hinata .

- Solo es un traje de maid normal Temari no hay de qué preocuparse – añadió sakura –

- Tiene demasiado escote para ser normal y la falda es muy corta – comento molesta la sirvienta -

-Temari-chan – le llamo la atención Hinata – hay un cliente esperando ser atendido en la puerta –

-¿Enserio ? … - pregunto desganada , viendo una sombra tras el vidrio de la puerta – ya voy … - camino a paso lento hasta la puerta , mirada cansada y atrayendo la mirada de todos los " clientes" del local , pero al ver como Temari los mirada de reojo todos volvieron a lo suyo , hasta que por fin llego a la puerta para atender a otro " buen cliente " , puso su mejor cara de felicidad fingida y con delicadeza abrió la puerta – bienvenido a casa amo … - al ver al cliente se le helo al sangre - …Shikamaru …


End file.
